Staged Kiss
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Even though they work under rivaled companies, he couldn't keep himself together after seeing that teasing amount of flesh exposed on her creamy back. Stealing the spotlight during The Oscar's awarding ceremony will definitely make their heated scene the front cover of tabloids-but is it just an act?


**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Staged-Kiss-528175510

**(c) "Staged Kiss" belongs to me  
(c) Elsa, Anna, and Kristoff belong to Disney's Frozen**  
**(c) Jack belong to Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardian**

**Summary:**

_Even though they work under rivaled companies, he couldn't keep himself together after seeing that teasing amount of flesh exposed on her creamy back. Stealing the spotlight during The Oscar's awarding ceremony will definitely make their heated scene the front cover of tabloids-but is it just an act?_

* * *

Requested by: quite-a-character

* * *

Dazzling, was an understatement, when she was stood beneath the spotlight. She was radiant, even when she shared the limelight with the female announcer as she accepted the award. Her voice was music to his ears, although he barely paid attention to the paragraphs of gratitude, he just bathed into the lulling, calm lows and chirpy high notes. Even the expressions she made with dazzling eyes and a humbled smile captivated him. Everything about her had-inwardly-reduced him to an elementary school boy with a first crush syndrome. But his proud personality would never display such thing, at least not publicly.

After her tirade of inspirations and epiphanous experiences, she returned to thanking Cinderella for her wonderful-and lustrous-designs followed by his name, earning a ripple of turning heads in his direction. He didn't mind it-in contrast to the infamous role he played-and he flashed one of his heartthrob smile, a nickname his fans named, in her direction, rewarding him with a rosy flush on her delicate face. He knew his five second of fame on global television was being broadcasted by a hidden camera man from somewhere, and he had wanted to do something to show the world that Elsa, the award winning singer from Disney's Frozen, had a special relationship with him.

"Best date ever!" He added a dramatic, suggestive wink to his lingering sentence, earning them several hoots and whistles of encouraged praises. Elsa's flushed face darkened immediately, up to her dainty ears. Much to everyone's surprise, she hollered something back to him, with a low, distant, muffled volume captured to broadcast to the audience.

"Back at ya, baby!" She mirrored his actions, except hers were more sensually refined than he could express. It was only fair since he did call her out, and she had returned the gratifying challenge with gusto and unanimous victory.

After one final gratitude to her acquaintances and fans, she returned to her seat with a standing ovation in her wake, and the applause seemed to intensify the closer she stood before him.

"Jackson," she acknowledged stiffly as she sat the award on the elegantly cloaked table.

He returned her greeting with an innocent, boyish grin. "Elsa."

She smiled sweetly, but her wincing eyes told him of another story. "Prepare yourself."

Maintaining his façade, he inquired innocently, "For?"

Before she could answer an intense chant interrupted them. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Even Anna and Kristoff wholeheartedly supported the audience.

Grinning, the alabaster haired young man cocked a brow and suggested airily, "Shall we give the audience what they want?"

"This is your doing," she accused pointedly, but her voice held no malice.

"Does that mean I can do it?"

"I didn't say-" His hand was already resting behind her beautiful platinum tresses before she could finish her sentence and brought them close to his face. To her surprise, her lips did not meet a warm, gentle contact, rather an obtrustruct intrusion.

The crowd roared with applaud until a pair on their table, boo'ed at them and called them out on foul play for Jack's underhanded trick for staging a screen kiss. Like a domino effect, the audience joined in with unsatisfied cries.

"Okay! Okay! For real this time!" Jack submitted, humorously. Then gaining Elsa's approval he asked, "What do you say Ice Queen?"

"It's not like I have-"

He interrupted her with a dramatic dip this time, and the crowd swooned at their heated, locked gaze for one another. The pair was the movie and the audience was at the mercy of their fingertips. It was an exciting experience to own the spotlight, and no doubt he was going to receive an earful from his fellow acquaintances after tonight but he didn't care. Jack was too caught up with his enjoyment-too caught up with the undeniable, trembling excitement bubbling through him as his hand slid down over her scalding flesh, and he smiled internally when he felt her shudder from his touch. The cries increased when he brought his face close to hers, and when she clenched her eyes shut, he pressed his lips to her nose and brought her back up.

The audience boo'ed again, but Jack chuckled and shrugged innocently, as if to redeem their favor.

Once again, she stupefied the world with not only her bold banter, but now her actions. Too quick to register, Elsa had gripped his face and brought them to meet her lips, not a stage kiss, but an actual contact against flesh. To repay for his cheeky actions, she was the first to initiate slipping her tongue into his mouth, to intensify the atmosphere. To his dismay, it lasted less than half a minute, not enough time for him to note the soft and gentle texture of her lips molding against his or appreciate Elsa's attempt to capture an engrossing passionate and heated atmosphere. He had expected her to appear dazed and silent, but in the end the tables were turned and he had lost to his own game. To top it off she ridiculed him cheekily, for the audience to hear, "Don't you know how to kiss or what?"

Denying defeat, Jack bantered, "Well, I didn't think you had it in you there, Elsa."

"Shall I teach you properly?" Mischief twinkled in her cerulean eyes.

"I'll show you in the bedroom."

A sea of humored cries, encouragement, and whistles, erupted in the theater as the broadcast returned to the MC as he excused his viewers to commercial break. Despite stealing the event, their acquaintances applauded them for their entertaining act. Its integrity, when questioned, remained unknown from either sides-at least it's up for the public to decide.

"That was unexpected of you, Elsa," Anna commented as the pair sat down. "I always pictured you to be more modest than that."

"Her wild side is all mine for the blame," Jack claimed saucily. He received a thump at the back of his slicked frosted hair. "Ow!"

"Thanks to you, we'll hit the front page of tabloids," she chastised.

"On the bright side, our companies will be swimming with attention from this," he grinned proudly, "and besides, I wasn't the one who actually delivered the real deal.

"Well," Elsa fumbled heatedly, "an Oscar winner deserves a reward for their hard work."

"Sure," Jack snorted. Then placing an index finger under her chin, and turning it in his direction, he inquires, "shall we take it to the bedroom after this?"

Smiling playfully, she added, "Yours? Mine? Or book it?"

"Let's see where the night takes us, darling," he replies with a locked, tantalizing gaze.

"Just get out of here, why don't you?!" Anna exasperated, "even if you're acting, the sexual tension is suffocating."

"You heard the girl, Elsa." He raised his keys with his other hand and jingled them. "I can ring up the valet and we can book it. How about it?"

She edged her head from his grasp and tossed an embroidered cloth over his face and replied smugly, "Don't get ahead of yourself, Frost. Just because you claim to be my best date."

"Oh baby, I intend to," he replied after removing the cloth and dropping it. "Besides, an Oscar winner deserves a delectable award after all."

She smacked his arm this time and he snickered when she hissed, "You're unbelievable."

But away from eyesight, shrouded under a neglected table cloth, his hand interlaced through hers, and both pretended to ignore the electricity running through their body behind monotonous masks.

* * *

**A/N:**

**It's been a ridiculously long time since I've wrote. I had initially planned to submit this a week ago, but the main issue was that my laptop had broke. So I had to type everything in my phone TT-TT**

**It was hell, but I'm satisfied with how it came out. Thank you guys for your never ending support! I'm sorry to have disappointed you with my on and off hiatus!~ **

**I'm definitely back for sure :)**


End file.
